Be Careful What You Wish For...
Be Careful What You Wish For… is the twelfth book in the original ''Goosebumps'' book series. It was first published in 1993. The illustration shows Samantha Byrd in front of a crystal ball as Clarissa's hands are seen. Blurb Make a Wish! Samantha Byrd is a klutz. An accident waiting to happen. She's the laughingstock of the girls' basketball team. And that mean, rotten Judith Bellwood is making her life miserable on and off the court. But everything's about to change. Sam's met someone who can grant her three wishes. For real. Too bad Sam wasn't careful what she wished for. Because her wishes are coming true. And they're turning her life into a living nightmare! Plot Samantha "Fly Away" Byrd is an unnaturally tall and constantly clumsy twelve-year-old girl. She repeatedly makes a fool of herself on the basketball team at school and is always making mistakes and getting into accidents. Thus, she is constantly being harassed by the popular girls in her school, Judith Bellwood and Anna Frost. Samantha stays after school to practice for the basketball team. One rainy afternoon after practice, Samantha happens to come upon an old woman named Clarissa who can't find her way home. Samantha helps the old woman and is rewarded with three wishes. Samantha is skeptical, but decides to humor Clarissa by wishing that she were the strongest basketball player on her school team. The next day, during a basketball game, Samantha remains clumsy and untalented. But somehow all the other girls, including Judith and Anna, lose their strength and fall mysteriously ill. Samantha realizes this is her wish come true, though not as she had wanted. She would have rather become a stronger, faster player. All that has happened is that the other players are weaker. Samantha visits Judith, who is delirious with the sickness and accuses Samantha of witchcraft. Samantha gets angry and inadvertently makes her second wish: that Judith would just disappear. When Samantha wakes up the next morning, she finds that she is the only person left in supposedly the entire world. There is no one at home or school or on the street. After some aimless wandering, Samantha meets up with Clarissa. Clarissa apologizes for the wish, stating that she is not skilled in magic and could not make Judith disappear without making everyone else disappear. Clarissa offers to cancel the second wish and give Samantha a third wish... if Samantha can make a clear wish. Samantha wishes that everything is back to the way it was, except that Judith becomes Samantha's friend. This wish is then granted and Judith does indeed become Samantha's friend. But Samantha soon finds that Judith has become pathologically obsessed with Samantha - dressing like her, wearing her hair like her, pleading to wait on her, and constantly praising her. Samantha tries to get away from Judith and ends up crashing her bike in front of Clarissa. Clarissa, feeling sorry that Samantha is not happy with her final wish, grants Samantha a fourth wish. Samantha wishes that she never met Clarissa and that Judith was the one who met Clarissa instead. The wish is granted and Judith becomes Clarissa's friend. As Samantha walks away, she overhears Judith yelling, "Fly away, Byrd!" and Samantha, now a black crow, does just that and begins her new life away from being bullied and harassed. Reprints and rereleases Differences *The 2005 reprint received new cover art from Tim Jacobus. *The Classic Goosebumps reprint was released as a tie-in to the seventh Goosebumps HorrorLand book, My Friends Call Me Monster. International releases Differences *In Portugal, this is the eighteenth book in the original Goosebumps series. Television adaptation Be Careful What You Wish For... was adapted into an episode of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. It is the first episode of season two. Goosebumpswiki-tvepisode-button2.png|Click here for a full article about the television adaptation.|link=:Be Careful What You Wish For.../TV episode Artwork Becarefulwhatyouwishfor-artwork.jpg|1993 artwork by Stanislaw Fernandes. Be Careful What You Wish For - artwork.jpg|2004 artwork by Tim Jacobus. Becarefulwhatyouwishfor-classicgoosebumps-originalart.jpg|''Classic Goosebumps'' artwork by Brandon Dorman. Trivia * Troy Steele rated this as the best ''Goosebumps'' book and praised it highly, which is something Troy rarely does with Goosebumps books. References in other Goosebumps media *Clarissa appears in the ''Goosebumps'' film as a background monster. *''Be Careful What You Wish For...'' is referenced in "Goosebumps: The Game" as an achievement. Category:Goosebumps Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Magic Category:Schools Category:Transformations Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Sports Category:Bullies Category:Series 1 Category:Books Released In 1993 Category:Books with a Monster from the film Category:Books with Video Game Monsters Category:Achievements from the Game Category:Classic Goosebumps Category:Pets (topic)